In automotive and turbo machinery applications, it is desired to decouple a rotating component from a torque source. Clutches and torque converters are primarily used to couple or decouple a torque source, e.g. internal combustion engine, electric motor and etc. from a torque shaft. Incorrect synchronization of the two rotating components often causes unwanted noise and unpleasant harshness when attempting to couple the two rotating components. Moreover, a blocked shift, where the rotating component is stuck or unable to engage the non-rotating component, occurs when the geometry profile of the mating components, the slip speed between the two components and the force applied does not permit a proper mesh between the rotating and non-rotating components.